The Italian - U.S. Science Cooperative project has thoroughly tested the oxygen dissociation curve apparatus designed for both clinical and research use. Particular attention has been paid to the problems of determining the saturation from 0-2 percent and 98-100 percent to plus or minus 2 percent. The rest of the curve being readily determined to this precision. A large number of normal and abnormal hemoglobin patients have been tested. Some automation of the system has been achieved through the use of a microprocessor and a totally new instrument which will be completely automated is under construction. Work has started on the laser flash photolysis system for whole blood work. A novel optical method for very accurately obtaining the concentration of various derivatives i.e., CO, O2, met hemoglobin concentrations is also under construction.